


Wicked

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I AM SORRY, I may have a problem getting fics finished before starting new ones, M/M, but also not sorry, oh look another multi fic gamtav au, so yeah more sweet sweet gamtav for all you awesome mofos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pothead skater meets kawaii ass mohawked dude. dorky shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

You can't help but grin as you step out into the warmth of a California afternoon, wrapped up in the sweetest of hugs by the sweet sweet sun. You drop your skateboard with a clatter, stepping up and pushing off for the driveway, the long expanse of sloping concrete giving you momentum, pushing you toward the winding street of your neighborhood. Large homes and vast expanses of grass pass by as you head out of the gated community your family calls home, heading straight for town. You jump the gates and roll down the boulevard toward the heart of the city, stopping at a little shop to grab some snackage before continuing on your merry way. The easy, half-lidded smile hasn't left your face, rolling toward the skatepark a few blocks from school. You grin a little wider as you finally pass the sign at the entrance of the park, rolling past the playground toward the bowl filled with slopes, stairs, ramps and even a halfpipe off to the side. It's not the biggest park in the world but you like it, stopping at the edge of the bowl to assess the scene. It's empty, the kids from school probably stuck in said learning facility now. You feel bad for the motherfuckers but know they'll be joining you soon. Only a couple more hours til the first of em get here, so you won't be alone for long. You scoot your pack down under the halfpipe so no one will try and snatch it while you're occupied before heading to the edge, setting your board down on the edge before putting a foot down. You hang in space for a couple seconds before setting your other foot on the board and tilting it down, letting yourself fall down the slope into the bowl.

You pick up some speed as you get down the side, heading for a hill and ollying onto the other side, landing smoothly with a clack. You roll toward another edge of the bowl, rolling up and to the side before turning back down, gaining a little more speed. You push off toward the stairs, rolling uphill before grinding down the rail easily, landing near another hill. You continue skating, grinding, and doing a couple tricks here and there but after a while you start to get bored of skating alone. You wish Karkat skated more but he doesn't seem as into it as a couple years ago when you'd both skate til it was dark out. You miss that, the conversations you'd have while you rolled around and did an occasional trick, still getting used to the board. Now it's almost an extension of yourself, easy to ride as it is to walk. You slow to a stop after a while, grabbing and tossing your board over the lip before running a bit, grabbing the edge and pulling yourself up out of the bowl. You grab your board again and head over to the halfpipe to grab your pack before rolling over to the playground, tossing your board nearby as your ass gets familiar with one of the swings.

You don't know how long you sit there. You eat a couple things from your backpack, chips mostly. You look around at the playground, watch nannies play with toddlers. You start swinging around the time you notice kids your age start coming in, talking loudly as they head toward the benches or the skatepark. You're not sure if you wanna join em today. Probably not. You're just not feelin it. You swing for a while, getting as high as you can before leaning backwards, your torso hanging upside down as you swing, the wind whipping through your crazy mess of wavy hair. You smile serenely, swinging a few more times before letting go up at the top of the arc, your body flying forward and landing feet first in the sand. You stand straighter and head back to your swing before noticing someone sitting in the swing next to yours, looking to you with a smile. "Nice jump," he says, voice friendly as the little smile on his face. "Thanks," you reply, smiling in return as you head back to your swing, your ass reuniting with the seat as you turn to look over your new companion.

 He's cute. Like, really cute. You know you'd recognize that gorgeous face if you'd seen it but this is definitely the first time you've seen this guy. He has a pretty tall mohawk, black or dark brown roots while the rest is bleached a pale blonde. He wears a loose tank top and shorts, his arms and legs toned and muscular. He looks at you with big brown eyes that remind you of a deer or something, big and bright with long, dark lashes. He has a button nose that you feel the need to poke, and a pair of gorgeous lips that look soft and sweet turned up in a smile. You look him in the eye again after realizing you were staring, smiling apologetically as you hold out a hand. "Gamzee Makara. I don't think I've seen you around before, bro," you greet with a grin as he takes your hand, giving it a couple good shakes before introducing himself. "Tavros Nitram, I just moved here a couple days ago," he replies, taking his hand back after a while and returning it to the chain of the swing he's sitting in. You nod thoughtfully and begin a little q and a, asking him where he's from and how he likes the town and all that. He says it's really nice, but definitely different from his home in Texas. You tell him a bit about yourself, that you've lived here all your life and could show a brother around if he wanted, and he agrees, saying it sounded like an awesome idea. You grin a little wider when he asks for your digits, switching phones so you can type your numbers in before handing them back.

After a couple of hours the sun starts setting and Tavros stands, saying he should head home but that he'll see you tomorrow, his first day at school since he got here. You agree, waving after him with a grin as he heads toward home before you turn around, looking over the park for a while before the cold starts to get to you, grabbing your pack and skating home. When you finally get there you head up to your room, drop your stuff off and head back downstairs to eat with Kur before going back up and crashing, eager for school tomorrow and the chance to see Tav again.


End file.
